Flames
by Just Maya
Summary: Bellatrix meets her master in the afterlife and wonders if she's really in H311 I can't use curse words in the summary.


_Hello people, well this is an attempt at writing something worth reading, but most likely it will be a failed attempt. But you all must congratulate me on the fact that I worked up enough courage to post this. _

_So please read it…_

The dark blue, almost black flames scorched Bellatrix Lestrange as she walked aimlessly through the confines of Hell.

Though she was hot, she could not sweat and though the fire burned and burned her already charred body, she didn't care.

Pain was not her enemy.

Bellatrix cursed herself for dying though, she might have been the last follower of her master alive and yet, she let herself be killed by a blood-traitor and consumed by Hell.

But there would be no question that she would be punished for failing.

Hearing footsteps following her, Bellatrix turned around and thought she had come face to face with the Devil.

On closer examination, though, Bellatrix realized that even the Devil, himself, would flee in terror of the man who stood before her.

Stifling a cry, Bellatrix bowed low to the ground, burning her body even more thoroughly, but it didn't matter to her.

"My Lord…" she mumbled as Voldermort came closer.

"Rise." He replied, regally as if he hadn't died, "There's no more need for such formalities. This is Hell."

Bellatrix did as she was commanded and faced the Dark Lord.

"But how?" she asked, "How could anyone…" she trailed off and then began talking again, getting angrier by the second, "How _dare_ anyone even think of killing you, those Mud-bloods, and Blood-Traitors should be the ones down here. Damn that Harry Potter and all who follow him."

Bellatrix was about to continue her rant against Harry Potter, when Voldermort silenced her.

"That's enough, Bella." He said, holding up a hand.

That's when Bellatrix realized that he was transparent and looked more like a human that usual.

She looked down at her own body wondering if she was solid or not.

"We're only our souls here." Voldermort explained, "Our bodies are still in the world."

"I hate Hell then." Bellatrix growled, "I'm not even here and it can burn me."

The Dark Lord almost laughed at her comment, but instead said "Walk with me. Let's see if we can find the other Death Eaters." As he started walking again.

The flaming road stretched on for what looked like (and probably was) and eternity.

It led to nowhere but Bellatrix followed her master into it.

"You know I hate Hell, too." Voldermort muttered, "Too much fire and not enough snakes."

Bellatrix didn't know what to say to that statement. What do you tell a man who has lost everything, even his precious snakes?

Then Bellatrix thought of something to say.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, bowing again.

Voldermort turned around from where he was, a few paces a head and looked down at his servant.

"If it wasn't for me, my Lord, if I only had killed more of your enemies, or had gotten the prophecy two years ago then…" Bellatrix sobbed, but was cut off.

"Yes, Bella, you did fail me." Voldermort agreed, "But you were more faithful to me than most of the other Death Eaters and your death was a regrettable loss. But I cannot blame everything on you, it was some of my own errors that got me into this position and besides I can't punish, so stand up."

Bellatrix stood.

"And stop bowing. It will hold me up." Voldermort ordered, "Who knows how far the others have gone down this road? Come."

The two evil people set out again, and soon a transparent Nagini slithered up Voldermort and rested on his shoulder.

Bellatrix couldn't help but feel a little jealous, who wouldn't?

"What will you do when you have gathered the others, my Lord?" she asked, hoping to draw Voldermort's attention from his snake.

He seemed to consider the question, but didn't answer.

"We could over throw the devil." Bellatrix suggested and then regretted it since it sounded more like a joke and the Dark Lord was no one to joke with.

Voldermort turned around to face Bellatrix, almost looking amused.

"Actually that might not be a bad idea." He said.

So the two continued on, through the dark flames surrounding them, hardly noticing the burns they gained.

And Bellatrix, as she watched her master absent-mindedly stroking Nagini while talking to her, Bellatrix his lowly servant, as if she was an equal, that this just might be Heaven after all.

End.

_Ok, well yeah. It was bad, I know, you don't need to tell me, but you can if you want, just not rudely. _

_Sorry that it was out of character, I'm inexperienced. _


End file.
